Ministry Marriage Law 135
by kidacrossthestreet1
Summary: Hermione and Draco are forced together by the Ministry. Will they find a way to love, even if their relationship was built on hate?
1. the letter

Hermione Granger was infuriated. She was supposed to be headed over to the Weasly's for Sunday brunch when a brown barn owl had flown through the window; it was the start of a terrible morning. She began her morning as she would any other. She woke at five-thirty, showered, and dressed in a pair of boyfriend jeans that were rolled up a little above her ankle, and a tight magenta camisole, which she wore under a gray v-neck sweater. She was just pouring her coffee when that thing had flown up to her kitchen window.

It must just be Ron or Harry making sure we were still on for today she thought. Boy was she wrong. When she turned it over she saw the purple ministry seal on it. She opened it up quickly, she was hoping maybe for a promotion or a raise but defiantly not this.

"Dear Miss Granger,

Due to the great wizarding war, the ministry has issued the ministry decree 135: the marriage law. All unmarried or unengaged witches and wizards are being paired together randomly. You future husband will be close in age and has also been taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope you find your fiancée to your liking; you have been paired with…

Draco A. Malfoy

You will be expected to attend a meeting at the ministry to talk about wedding dates and to meet your partner on…

Monday January 31st 2011 at 2:30 p.m.

Please come to the marriage section of the public relations department on the thirteenth floor, in the south wing.

Thank you,

Eden Fletcher

Head of the public relations department"

Oh my god! Her eyes began to get blurry from the tears. Not him, anyone but him! I hate him so much! He hates me! That's not fair! She sat on her counter crying until she caught a glance at her watch. It was 9:47 and Hermione jumped off the counter, still clutching the letter and flooed to the burrow.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late Molly." Hermione said as she stood up and walked out of the fireplace. She was instantly surrounded by a herd of redheaded family members. Ron and harry engulfed her in a long hug. She smiled at Ron and immediately her face fell. "Did I do something Mione?" She burst out into tears and cried on his shoulder. When she recollected herself she handed him her letter. She saw him frown as he reached the part about the marriage law and then scream "Like hell she'll marry him!" at that all the Weasleys stopped dead. Harry scrambled off the couch and snatched away the.

"They can't force you to marry him! He's a ferret!"

At that the letter was passed around with all of the Weasley's screaming their protest.

"Hermione, you can't marry that son of a bit-" Ginny started

"Ginerva Weasley watch your language!" came Mrs. Weasley's call from the kitchen

"Yeah mom!" she called out

She continued in a whisper. "Hermione, you can't! He was a complete bastard to you in school!"

"I know Gin! I hate this! Their probably going to make me stay in that death eater hole of theirs!"

Dinner was placed on the table and people flocked to get to Molly's food thus, ending the girl's conversation.

"Molly, this food is incredible!" Remus said across the table.

She blushed and gave him a warm smile in return.

Dinner continued in awkward silence, people sending Hermione sympathetic looks that she tried to ignore. After dinner she followed Harry, Ron, and Ginny upstairs. On her way out Fred and Gorge passed her a bag of u-no-poo and said, "If Malfoy gives you trouble sprinkle a pinch of this in his drink or on his food. She smiled at the look on Malfoy's face after taking it. It made her somewhat happier than when she entered the kitchen. She ruffled the twins' hair before following Ginny out the door.

"Are they nuts? You too can't get married! You'd kill each other by your honeymoon!" Ginny said hysterically.

"I know." Hermione uttered

"There has to be some way out of this!" Harry and Ron said together.

"Well if there is we better get looking, I meet with Malfoy tomorrow at 2:30"

"Maybe he's changed? I mean we haven't seen him since you guys graduated four years ago. Right?" Ginny suggested

All three of the golden trio stared at her as though she lost her mind.

"Are you nuts?"

"Of course he hasn't changed! He's Malfoy!"

"Are you feeling OK?" came their replies all at once.

"I'm feeling fine thank you." She said in a huff, turning on her heal and stomping out the door.

The next day seemed to pass slowly. Hermione was woken by Mrs. Weasley at 11:30 and asked her to come down for breakfast. The Kitchen smelled wonderful. Everyone but Mrs. Weasley had eaten earlier. The rest were outside playing quiditch. Hermione's strawberry covered waffles were to die for. After eating she thanked Mrs. Weasley and excused herself to get ready. At 12:00 she turned on the shower, got out two towels, and waited for the water to heat up. She showered for a good fifteen minutes until she got out and wrapped herself in a fluffy red towel and wrapped her hair in another. She walked out and picked out her clothes. She decided on a black camisole under a yellow of the shoulder sweater. With a pair of worn, light blue skinny jeans and her black converse. She yawned and saw the clock only said 12:47 so she laid down and grabbed a book. She smiled when she saw the title. The Tales of Beetle the Bard. One of the wizarding classics she grew to love during her Hogwarts years. Dumbledore had even given her his own copy when he died. She skimmed threw it, stopping to read her favorite story, the wizard and the hopping pot. She felt it taught a good lesson. Easily finishing the story, she drifted off into sleep until being woken by the second female Weasley today, telling her to get ready


	2. meeting

Chapter 2

A very grumpy Draco Malfoy stormed into the ministry of magic. He had recently received a notice from the ministry stating he was to meet on January 31st to meet his new "fiancée"._ Of all the single bloody witches, I get to spend the rest of my life with granger. Oh happy day. _He flung open the doors and stalked over to the front desk.

"I'm Draco Malfoy; I have an appointment for 2:30."

The middle-aged witch scanned through a list with the tip of her quill. "um, yes Mr. Malfoy please take a seat, Mr. Fletcher will see you shortly… would you like me to alert you when you fiancée arrives?"

"God no, I'll be fine." Draco walked over to an empty corner of the room, away from others and snatched up a copy of the daily prophet. He sighed and turned the page.

_Hmmmmmm hmmmmm hmmmmm who gives a damn that American wizards finally learned to make a longer lasting pollyjuice potion?_ He turned the page again not noticing three new people come through the door.

The two male figures took a seat on the other side of the room while the brunette walked swiftly up to the front desk.

"Excuse me? Hi, I'm Hermione Granger; I have an appointment for 2:30."

"Oh, yes um… Mr. Fletcher will see you soon." The witch smiled sympathetically as if she knew Hermione's predicament.

"O.K. thank you." Hermione looked over at her friends and smiled. They both hovered over a magazine with the details of this year's quiditch season. She saw a witch weekly on a table on the other side of the room. She walked over to Harry and Ron. "Hey guys, I'm gonna be over there if you need me."

Each emitted a small grunt without looking up, meaning they understood.

She smirked at them and walked to the other side of the room, picked up the magazine, and sat next to a man with his faced covered by the prophet. She sat down on the chair next to him and flipped open the magazine.

Draco looked out the corner of his eye and saw a pretty witch sit down next to him. She had brown hair that cascaded down to about her waist in gentle curls. He couldn't see her face because her hair covered it but he knew it must be pretty._ Whoa, why can't I be forced to marry someone pretty? Instead of that buck-toothed beaver?_

"Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger." Called a voice.

Both adults stood up quickly at the same time and Hermione was knocked to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Miss, let me help you." Draco said extending a hand to help the woman off the floor.

"Thanks." Hermione said and took the hand. As she stood up she brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked up. "You!"

Draco looked at her and saw the woman he helped up had been none other than Hermione Granger. With a look of utter disgust he snatched his had away so fast she stumbled backward.

Hermione glared at him and walked over to the door. She walked through and shut it in Draco's face.

"Real mature Granger." Draco grumbled from behind the door.

Hermione smirked and kept walking.

Draco pushed the door open and power-walked to catch up with them. As he got closer, he stuck his foot out and tripped Hermione, who fell on her face.

"ENOUGH! I have had it! Will you two knock it off! I have other things to do today than to watch you two be children!" Mr. Fletcher said, turning red.

Both Hermione and Draco stopped after this. The turned down a hallway and Mr. Fletcher lead them into a large office. In the middle, a dark mahogany desk with two chocolate brown leather chairs in front. Shelves lined the office's walls; they were filled with dusty looking books that Hermione longed to read as soon as they came in. Draco and Hermione took seats in either chair and with one look at each other they scooted farther apart.

"Alrighty then…. It's obvious you two have something against each other but, please put them aside. It's important for you two to get along. Now your wedding must happen by…. March seventeenth of this year."

"Fine."

"What dates?" Hermione looked at Draco.

"You choose, girls are supposed to plan everything, not guys."

"Fine, we'll take March…." Hermione scanned through a planner in her purse. "March eleventh."

"O.K. anything else?"

"no." both said at once.

"O.K. please come by on February eleventh to discuss details."

"O.K. we can go now?" Draco said obviously dying to leave.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. Have a nice day."

Both Hermione and Draco stood up and shook hands with Mr. Fletcher.

"Oh Draco, may I suggest taking Miss Granger to lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah right, Malfoy wouldn't buy lunch for his own mother..." Hermione muttered and headed towards the door.

Offended and then angry, Draco then whipped around and said "You know what Granger? I'll take you to lunch. In fact I'll take you to the nicest restaurant in all of Italy."

"Italy?"

"yes Italy."

"How am I supposed to get to Italy?"

"You're a witch, just apparate. I'll even pay for lunch."

"Really? How generous. What's the catch?" Hermione retorted.

"No catch, just a man taking his fiancée to lunch. That's what normal people do."

"Fine. Where? I'll be there at twelve thirty."

"Ristorante di lusso on south sentiero trail, il villaggio Italy."

"O.K. thanks." She scribbled it on her planner and pushed past him.

Hermione walked out of the office and walked back into the lobby, where Harry and Ron had fallen asleep. She gently shook them to wake them up. When they were up, they apparated back to the burrow and saw Ginny and Luna sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hermione! Oh my gosh! Guess what?" Luna practicly threw hers self at Hermione in a bear hug.

"Uh what?" Hermione asked.

Luna held up her left hand and grinned from ear to ear. A modest but beautiful diamond rind sat on her ring finger. "RON PROPOSED!"

"Oh my God! Luna, thats great! It's so beautiful!" Hermione shrieked, genuilly happy for her friend.

" I know!" Luna said throwing her arms around ron and kissed him on the cheek.

Ginny sat at the table grinning. She and Harry had gotten engaged a month ago and her ring was a beautifly cut diamond that was faintly pink and set with small pink diamonds on a silver band.

Hermione absentmindedly looked at her hand and noticed that she was "engaged" but she had no ring. For some reason her heart fell a little and then remembering it was Malfoy she was engaded to she shook her head and slipped her hand in her pocket.


	3. lunch

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up at seven-thirty that morning because she received a letter that told her vacation started today so she didn't need to go into the office. She showered, and dressed in a blue robe with her hair wrapped in a towel. She went into her kitchen and poured some apple juice and snagged a muffin from a plate on the counter. She grabbed her planner from her purse and flipped open to February first. _Hmmmmm hmmmm hmmmm meeting Ginny to talk about my bride's maids dress at nine, lunch with Malfoy at twelve thirty, helping Molly make din-, lunch with Malfoy? What the hell? Oh my god I totally forgot!_

Hermione sped upstairs and flung open her closet door. After going through it she selected a pair of Black dress pant, a deep violet blouse and a black beaded necklace. Then she got dressed and saw it had taken her two hours to get ready and she missed her appointment for Ginny's wedding. Quickly, she put her in a messy but elegant bun with a few strands falling out.

At ten, after eating, Hermione apparated over to Ginny's to do some last minute dress adjustments. Her dress was purple with no back and flowed gently down to her ankles.

"Hermione, why are you dressed up?" Ginny asked when Hermione changed back into her original outfit.

"Hmmmm? Oh, I'm going to lunch…"

"With who?"

"Malfoy."

"Oh… well have fun… I guess."

"Thanks Ginny, I'll call when I get back."

"O.K. bye 'Mione."

"Bye."

Hermione walked into the yard to an apparatation point and apparated to Italy. She was already seven minutes late when she rushed in through the doors.

"Uh, yes um hi I have reservations for twelve-thirty."

"Nome?"

"Huh? Oh uh name, duh, Malfoy?"

"Sì per favore mi segua." And she started walking.

"uh O.K.?" Hermione said uncertainly following the woman.

"eccoci qui." The woman said showing Hermione the table where Malfoy sat sipping his water clearly unimpressed.

"uh um gracias." Hermione said quickly.

The woman raised an eyebrow at her.

"Grazie." Malfoy wispered to her loudly.

"um yeah Grazie. Sure." Hermione said to the woman.

The woman rolled her eyes and walked away. Hermione was pretty sure she heard her mutter "brits." In her italian accent.

"I'm so sorry I'm-"

"late?"

"yes that." Hermione said forgetting her appology.

"... Well sit down."

Hermione sat down and stayed quiet.

"were going to need to get you an italian instructer."

"what?"

"well since you obivously can't speak Itailian you need to learn."

"says who?"

"says me. My mother is fluent in the language, my Grandmother spoke Italian and my gradmother's Mother's family is all Italian. So you will learn."

"Whatever."

" What took so long and was clearly more important than being on time?"

"Ginny's wedding. Im the maid of honor so i had to see my dress."

"Weaslettes' getting married? To who? Potter?"

" Yes actuly and we are going to her wedding."

" Says who?"

"Says me. Her wedding is May eigth and since we're getting married on March eleventh we'll be going together."

"Whatever."

Hermione was about to reply when the waitress returned.

"ciao io sono io samantha sarà il server oggi. oggi è il nostro speacial salmone affumicato con limone e rosmarino. altrimenti ecco il nostro menu."

"huh?" Hermione asked Draco.

"she said: hello i am samantha i will be your server today. our speacial today is smoked salmon with lemon and rosemary. otherwise here is our menu." Draco replied while not bothering to look up from the menu samantha gave him.

"Uh, I dont eat seafood, so i'll just have um the chiken salad and small tomato and baisil soup." She said to the waitress, who looked at Draco and asked: "che cosa?"

_Since Granger doesnt know itailian, lets have a little fun with this. _Draco thought evily. "Ha detto che vorrebbe una zuppa di aragosta con grande pepe in esso. e anche una tasca pita con i pesci occhi in esso. Grazie." _She would like a large red lobster soup with pepper and a oita with fish eyes in it._

"tale ordine strano da una persona così professionale." _Such a strange order from such a professional looking woman _The waitress said throwing Hermione a look.

"why is she looking at me like that?" Hermione asked.

"she is suprised by you not liking seafood." Draco easily lied. Then to the waitress he said: "un sacco di pesce nel brodo, dice." _A lot of fish in the broth she says._

She nodded and said "e voi signore?" _and you sir?_

"avrò la zuppa di pollo noodle, un rotolo caldo imburrato e che sarà. Grazie a voi manca." _I will have a hot buttered roll and chicken noodle soup. Thank you miss._ Draco replied.

When she walked away Hermione asked about drinks.

"Just ask your glass. It is like the ones at hogwarts."

"uh champagne?" a sparkaling liquid filled the glass."cool."

"sure."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"when do you want to move your things to the Manor?"

"what?"

"well we're going to live there after the wedding."

"No we're not."

"yes we are."

"why?"

"Because my father left it to me when he died, so there is no reason to make my mother move and there is no reason to waste money on a new house when you already have one."

"we can moveinto my place."

"I am not moving into some Muggle dump."

"it is not a dump!"

"whatever Granger."

"You are so...so...-"

"handsome, chaming, cunning?"

"i was thinking more arogant, ignorant and, frustrating."

"Nice, you're prissy,bitchy, and drab."

"i am not drab!" Hermione shrieked.

"you are in personality."

"you don't know anything!"

"il cibo è pronto!" _your food is ready! _Samantha said returning with a platter of food.

"Grazie." Draco told her as she set the food on the table.

When Samantha set down Hermione's bowl and plate Hermione smiled and tried her soup. When it first touched her touge she gagged and spit it out. The she sniffed the red liquid. "this smells like..." Hermione's eyes opened wide. "You bastard! You ordered me lobster soup! You did this on purpose you sick snake!"

"Hey, im a slytherin thats what i do!" he flashed her a perfect smile. "just wait 'til you see the pita filling!"

Hermione picked up her champagne casualy, looked at it curiously, looked at Draco and the back at her drink. Then out of nowhere she threw the drink at Draco's face and set the goblet back on the table. She smiled warmly, grabbed her coat and stood up to leave.

When Draco wipped his face off, he stood up and yelled "YOU BITCH!" but she was already headed out the door.


	4. dinner

Chapter 4

Draco could not believe that woman. He knew that ordering her least favorite and rather disgusting foods was horribly mean but, if he had to get married he might as well have a little fun along the way. Right?

He paid for their "meals" and apparated home.

"Draco is that you?"

"Yes mother."

"Can you come up quickly? I'm in the study."

"Yes mother." Though there were many studies in the house, he knew which one she was talking about his father's. Since his death, she was very partial to the room.

"Thank you dear."

Draco started up the grand staircase and turned left. He opened the first door and entered.

"Hello Draco darling. How was your date?"

"Well, we argued about her Italian, we argued about where we will be living and she through Champaign in my face. Went rather as I expected."

"Draco," his mother eyed him warningly. "You need to be nice to her. She will be tour wife."

"Against both our wills." Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

His mother's face showed her sadness and Draco couldn't resist pleasing her.

"Okay, I'll play nice as long as she is civil." He sighed.

His mother's face brightened. "Well good! Please invite her over on Wednesday so we can plan your wedding."

"Like hell I will. She hates me. You do it." Draco said stubbornly.

"You're being a child. It's like when-"she got an idea. "Okay, Drakey, if that's what you want."

Draco knew his mother couldn't resist pleasing her 'Drakey'. "Thank you mother. Now, if you will please excuse me, I need to rest." He said, exiting, shutting the door behind him, not seeing Narcissa's smirk.

She reached for a piece of parchment and her fine black quill. Dipping it in ink, she wrote to Hermione.

Finishing her letter, she attached it to her elegant black eagle owl, and sent it off.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I apologize for my son's stupidity. I really do hope you will forgive, but I could not ask you to forget. His father is deceased and spending most of his teen years at school, I am not surprised he showed no gentleman-like manners._

_I understand if you have no interest, but if you could spare a few hours on Wednesday, I would be very pleased to meet with you and possibly discuss wedding matters. I know a few caterers, florists, and dress boutiques if you are interested._

_If you so not wish to discuss the wedding, I would still be glad to meet with you here at the manner. Perhaps I could even tell you some embarrassing Draco stories? He was not too happy about the Champaign incident (very humorous though) and refused to write you. So with his attitude and stubbornness I believe he deserves to learn some humility._

_Thank you very much for putting up with him so far._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione read Narcissa's beautiful script and sipped her coffee. The woman's letter had been interesting and made her smile. Even Malfoy's own mother knew he was capable of being an asshole. She was also interested in hearing some 'embarrassing Draco stories'. It could give her some good blackmail material. She made up her mind and wrote her response.

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I would love to visit. You had me at 'embarrassing Draco stories'. And I agree with you that it is not surprising he has no manners._

_Please send me the time and I will see you Wednesday._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

-Narcissa smirked. Draco always had a knack for getting on karma's bad side.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Feel free to drop in any time from one or whenever you are available._

_Perhaps you could come for breakfast and spend the day with me. (Despite what Draco may say, he is not always my favorite person to be around, every second, of every day.) If you are interested, breakfast starts at ten-thirty. Maybe we can surprise Draco with your visit. Wouldn't that be pleasant?_

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

She rolled the letter and tied it with a dark blue ribbon to the magnificent bird's leg and sent it on it's way.

Ten minutes later, her owl returned with Hermione's reply.

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I would love to come for breakfast and spend the day with you. I will see you tomorrow at ten-twenty if that is okay._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

She walked gracefully down the stairs to find Draco reading in the foyer. He looked so peaceful and innocent. The thought made her giggle softly. Draco? Innocent? Yeah right. She sat down next to him on the cream colored sofa.

"What are you reading dear?"

"Oh, nothing. It's a Muggle book where a family is shipwrecked and washes up on an island with some materials, animals, and other things."

She lifted Draco's book off his lap and read the title. "The Swiss family Robinson?"

"Mhhh hmmm." He replied not looking up.

"…..Hermione is visiting tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And Draco, so help me, is you show one tiny ounce of disrespect I will send you to your room and you will stay there until your wedding day. Understand?"

"Mother, send me to my –"

"Understand?"

He sighed. "Yes mother."

"Thank you darling. Would you like some dinner?"

He hadn't realized how late it had gotten. It was already five-fifteen. "Yes please. A grilled cheese doesn't sound bad. And maybe some tomato soup?"

She smiled recognizing his childhood favorite. "Yes Dear." And she walked to the kitchen.

Entering, she saw their remaining two house elves. "Shelly, Sunny, you may have the rest of the night off. I'll take it from here."

"Thank you Miss Cissy!" The elves said in union, and popped away.

Narcissa collected the ingredients and materials and made Draco three sandwiches, knowing he would insist on a third but would only eat a corner before announcing he was full. She made the soup and set the table. Putting the food on it, she called Draco.

"Draco, Dear, food is ready!' she heard Draco sprinting down the hall and sit down quickly.

Saying a quick grace, Draco started eating his sandwiches. His habit of dunking the sandwiches in his soup made her laugh seeing it again. She really missed dinners like this.

After dinner, Draco yawned and headed to bed, thanking his mother for the meal. She followed him upstairs and stood in his doorway watching him climb into bed. She walked over and gently pulled the covers up and kissed his forehead.

"Good night Drakey." She whispered in the dark, and heard the peaceful, deep breaths he took, in response.


	5. breakfast and friends

Chapter 5

Hermione woke up Wednesday and took a long shower. She mentally went over her list of things to do as she rubbed green apple shampoo in her hair. She thought of her letter to Narcissa saying she was available and would love to stay for breakfast and spend the day with her. _No turning back now._

She walked back into her bedroom and walked to her closet. She decided on a pink tank and a pair of white shorts. She applied little makeup and put her hair in a ponytail.

She closed her eyes. _Alright let's do this._

_-_Narcissa had been anxiously awaiting the arrival of her soon to be daughter-in-law. When she heard a knock on the large manor doors, she pounced on them, pulling them open quickly.

"Hermione!"

"Hello Mrs. Malf-"Hermione was stopped in mid-sentence as she was swept up in a hug.

"Hermione, darling! I'm so glad you could come!" Narcissa exclaimed.

Hermione's heart-warmed as she remembered what it was like to have a mother. Both her parents were killed in the war and besides Molly; there really was no other motherly figure in her life. "Me too Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa released her and smiled down at her. "Call me Narcissa."

"Okay." Hermione replied.

"Breakfast is ready if you are dear."

"Sounds great… smells good too." Hermione said as Narcissa lead her into a dining area.

"Please take I seat, I will call Draco." The woman said before sticking her head out the door and yelling, "DRACO! BREAKFAST!"

"COMING MOTHER!" came Draco's reply.

"He'll be right down dear." Said Narcissa, turning back to Hermione who was sitting with her hands in her lap looking blankly at the empty plate before her.

She opened her mouth to reply when Draco pushed the door open. "Good morning mother, smells- what the hell is she doing here?" He asked with obvious disgust in his voice.

"Draco." Narcissa said warningly. "She is spending the day with us-"

"Um no. she'll be spending the day with you. I'm meeting Theo and Blaise today."

"Now, Draco,"

"Nope."

"Fine, then you will go to your room now."

"Mother!" he glared at Hermione who giggled at his mother's statement.

"Now Draco."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to miss a little wedding planning. You can go with your friends." Hermione interrupted smirking.

"Thanks Granger." Draco replied grabbing an apple off the table. Passing her, he whispered, "We'll work on your smirk later." And exited the room.

-"Well Hon did you have any color scheme in mind?"

"Not really, I mean their all beautiful but none of them are really….what I pictured for my wedding." Hermione answered putting down a wedding catalogue. She saw things like light pink and black, dark purple and blue, cranberry and 'bold' pink. None suited her.

"Ooh! How about light pink and brown?" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Mmhhh can you see Draco in a brown suit with a pink tie?"

"….You're right."

Hermione picked up another catalogue.

"Mrs. Malfoy_," _ Hermione started.

"yes dear?"

"I think a traditional black and white scheme would be fine."

"Alright dear, ooh! I know a fantastic florist on Diagon alley who would be perfect!" Narcissa exclaimed, "We can pop over there later in the week if you want!"

"I would love that. Thanks."

"…..I suppose I owe you some Draco stories."

"I would love hearing some." Hermione said focusing all her attention on her mother-in-law-to-be.

"He threw a fit in the middle of the Muggle Street until Lucius took him into the toy store and bought him that stuffed lion in the window. He carried it everywhere with him, he even pretended it could talk and carried on conversations with it."

"Wow, I guess the big bad Slytherin, had a soft spot for an itty bitty little lion." Hermione giggled.

"Yes well, he's not a bad person; he just… strayed off the path a little." Narcissa sighed.

"I'm sure he's good somewhere, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said trying to cheer up her mother-in-law to be.

"I just hope you will be happy."

"Yeah, me too."

- "Can you believe my mother had the nerve to invite my beaver of a _fiancé _into my house without even telling me, and then granger gives me the _privilege_ of leaving her _holy presence_ when I could have left anyway?" Draco ranted to his friends.

"Well you were acting rather childish Draco; in fact didn't your mother threaten to send you to your room?" Theodore Nott pointed out with a ghost of a smirk playing on his face.

"You're supposed to be agreeing with me not pointing out some little insignificant fault."

"I think it's rather amusing actually," Blaise started.

"What is it you find amusing Zabini?" Draco said rolling his eyes in frustration.

"You don't see how lucky you've got it." Blaise stated simply.

"What_?"_

"She's on the same intellectual level as you, even a little smarter. She's witty, and she's the only bird who doesn't take your shit. Not to mention she's damn beautiful."

"…._what _are_ you on_?"

"_I_ am not on anything, but you need to wake up and see what's in front of you." Blaise exclaimed. "I'm trying to help your ungrateful sorry ass, you're marrying her one way or another, and we just want you to be happy."

"He's right Drake." Theo finally spoke.

"Two things. One, you sound like my mother, and two, if you think that, why don't you try and marry her." Draco said holding up two fingers.

Blaise smirked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes while Draco glared.

"Anyways," interrupted Theo, "Are we gonna listen to more of his highness's ranting or are we gonna go?"

With one more challenging look at Draco, Blaise nodded. "Yeah the girls won't wait forever."

"Hey boys!" came Pansy Parkinson's sing-song voice as the trio entered the three broomsticks.

She and the Greengrass sisters were friends of the boys in their Hogwarts years. Taunting first years, muggleborns, and Gryffindors throughout school.

"Hey Pansy, Astoria, Daphne." Said Theo nodding in their direction.

Blaise waved and Draco just scowled.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" asked Pansy frowning. Draco was one of her best friends since they were toddlers and she always knew when something was wrong. Even without the obvious frown on his face.

"He's pouting about how his life is over all because of his little problem named Granger." Blaise smirked.

"Granger? Granger is your fiancé! Ha! No wonder you didn't tell me when I asked." Pansy laughed and the Greengrass sisters smiled.

"Shut up! I didn't ask for this!" Draco said tugging his hair.

"Yeah well I doubt she did either. She's got it worse than you do Drakie. She thinks your arrogant, stupid and a disgusting excuse of life. But even worse is the fact she's got those first two right." Pansy spoke effortlessly.

Draco was in for a long night.


	6. riddles

Chapter 6

Draco sat up in bed and replayed yesterday's events. Bucky the beaver was invited over by his insane mother, he ranted to his friends about his unfair life, but what bothered him more than granger sitting at his breakfast table, was the odd and some-what alarming look Blaise had given him. He'd seen that look before. Blaise wanted something, and he was gonna try his best to achieve getting it.

Then, they met up with the girls at the three broomsticks.

"_Draco, you need to grow up." Pansy threw his way._

_He snapped his head up at her. Ever since they had swapped sides in the very end of the war, Pansy had become very accepting of their new way of life._

"_What do you mean? Did you not recall the Champaign toss? Or the bit in the ministry office?"_

_The entire group just groaned._

"_Yes mate, we do. We've heard it a thousand times. _Granger does this, or, Granger did that!_ We know." Blaise moaned into his hands._

"_I think what Blaise is trying to say, is that despite what she may do, You started it, and you need to end it. Take her on a date; get her a present, anything." Daphne suggested._

"_Well actually, I was going to say-" Blaise spoke up, before receiving glares from the women sitting at the table._

"_What we're trying to say Drake, is that you just need to get to know her." Theo spoke from his place next to Astoria, his fiancé._

_The table was quiet for a moment until a small smirk appeared on Pansy's face. Raising her butterbeer to her lips, she snickered._

"_Hey Drake…what about that crush you had on her?"_

How was it possible for him to have liked her? Sure, he had an itty, bitty, little crush on her since seeing her on Viktor Krum's arm, in fourth year, but anyone had to admit, she was bloody gorgeous.

He walked over to his large bookcase and removed a small book. His father had given it to him before he had died. It was filled with notes from his father. Draco had read it at least ten times. Many, entries were written riddles, for; he intended to give him the book when he was much younger.

"_My first is in fish but not in snail. My second is in rabbit but not in tail. My third is in up but not in down. My fourth is in tiara but not in crown. My fifth is in tree you plainly see. My whole a food for you and me. What am I?"_

Draco had easily caught on. The answer was fruit. He knew the answer to every riddle on the first fifteen or so pages. But a message had appeared on the next page.

"'_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. We ask ourselves, "Who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous, talented, fabulous?" Actually, who are you not to be? There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are meant to shine, as children do. And we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give others permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others' _

_Draco, these are the words of muggle, Marianne Williamson. I realize and acknowledge my mistakes, and now that they are rapidly catching up with me, I beg that you don't make them as well. I do apologize that I will not be there at your wedding ceremony. Before I was taken to trial, the minister of magic spoke to me about the new law. I understand that you will be marring Miss Hermione Granger. I am in fact, rather glad with the arrangement, seeing as though you will be marrying someone with intelligence and not Millicent Bulstrode._

_Blood is no longer a factor in this society. Seeing as she is extremely bright, good-looking, and a war hero. She can only bring respect to the Malfoy name. Take care of your wife and look after your mother._

_-Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy"_

The entire time his father had known of the arrangement. Draco had never guessed anyone would have known before that disgusting owl had appeared at his window. His father was even accepting and glad that the marriage would take place.

Skimming the book he sat on his bed.

_What object has keys that open no locks, space but no room, and you can enter but not go in?_

A computer keyboard.

_How far can a man walk into a forest?_

Halfway. Once he reaches halfway through the forest, he's coming OUT the other side.

_To cross the water I'm the way, For water I'm above: I touch it not and, truth to say, I neither swim nor move. What am I?_

I am a bridge.

Each answer had appeared in his father's thin, neat, script. Despite the thoughts of many, Lucius Malfoy was not cruel. He may have tortured many and killed shamelessly (or so it seemed), he was doing to protect his family. In Draco's eyes, he was a man who went to great lengths to prevent his loved ones from harm. He loved his son and adored his wife immensely.

Reflecting on his friend's words, he decided he needed to speak with his fiancé.

After cleaning up a bit and asking his mother for her address, Draco apparated out of the manor and to Hermione's flat.

"Coming!" came her reply shortly after his knock on the dark red door.

"Hi! Can I- what are you doing here?" She asked with a tone, clearly telling him he wasn't welcome.

"…May I come in?" Draco asked, clearing his throat.

"If you must." Hermione answered, moving aside, and opening the door all the way.

"What do you want Malfoy?

"To read."


End file.
